The High School FFI
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN REPLACED BY MY FANFICS SHATTERED DREAMS AND INAZUMA JAPAN'S EVOLUTION. Everyone moves up to high school. Some of them are going to the same high school, in which they join the soccer club, as usual, in a shortage of members for an adventure. Takes place after the graduation, but doesn't flow with TWW. Japanese names with English names in brackets.
1. 1) A New Beginning! Ryuuoka!

**The High School FFI  
**

 _This story is about some of the main peeps going to High School. Takes place after the graduation, then after my story that is coming soon about the summer holidays._

 _I am moving up to high school myself when I am writing this story, so this is kinda easy for me to look in their perspective :D._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **1 - A New Beginning! Ryuuoka!  
**

 **(Ryuuoka - Japanese : Dragonhill - English)**

It was a wonderful autumn morning when our amazing soccer captain and goalkeeper Endou Mamoru dashed around to find his school. 'Find it? But he already knows how to get to Raimon, he's been there for three years!' you say? Well my friend, that's because it was time for Endou and his soccer team to move up to high school.  
"I'm going to be sooooo late!" Endou muttered to himself.  
Just then, a familiar person appeared with unmistakable spiky white hair.  
"Endou-kun!" he yelled. "I've been looking all over for you!"  
"Gouenji-kun!" Endou shouted.  
"Look, I know the way to school, my dad paid for an induction here." Gouenji stated.  
"Cool!" Endou whooped as he followed Gouenji.  
The school was called Ryuuoka High School. Its front stuck out like Raimon Middle School (A.K.A Raimon Junior High) and it had all the facilities you would need, like water fountains, lockers etc. and it was all fitted into a one hundred square metre building. All of the gardens were beautiful to sit in to have lunch and chat in. Apparently, it was famous for its soccer, like Raimon, and was a common follow-on from Raimon. The boys couldn't wait to get there.

When the boys had got to school, they felt deserted. Nobody recognised them because they were busy moving to their registration class. Just when Gouenji and Endou were about to trudge off with them, Endou felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw a familiar smiling face with green hair.  
"Nice to see you again, Endou-kun!" the green haired boy smiled.  
"Hey, Ryuuji-kun!" Mark replied. "Got over that injury?"  
"Yup." Midorikawa nodded. "Back up and ready to practice with you guys again!"  
"Awesome." Endou grinned.  
"Aren't the others here?" Gouenji wondered. As he said that, two redheads, a two white haired guys, a person with long black hair.  
"Heyo!" Nagumo shouted.  
"Yo." Segata waved.  
"Hi Burn, Gazelle, Desarm, Zell, Hiroto." Gouenji greeted, looking at each person in turn.  
Endou shook hands with everyone. "It's great to see you all again."  
"Hey, why did you call us by our alien names and not Ryuuji-kun and Hiroto-san?" Nagumo huffed.  
"Oh, gomen minna." Endou apologised. "Do I have to go through it all again?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Hiroto-san, Ryuuji-kun, Nagumo-kun, Suzuno-kun, Saginuma-san, Segata-kun, there, ya happy now?" Endou sighed.  
Everybody nodded again.  
"Finally..." Endou relaxed.  
"Is anyone else here that we know?" Gouenji asked.  
"We don't know." Hiroto answered. "We could go and have a look."  
"But we have to go to registration first." Saginuma reminded everyone.  
"Right..." Gouenji thought for a moment. Immediately, a flash of blue flew up the stairs and through the doors of the school, almost banging into them.  
"Ohayou minna!" Kazemaru yelled.  
"Konnichiwa, Kazemaru-kun!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"Kabyeama-kun, Tachimukai-kun and Handa-kun are here too." Kazemaru mentioned. "But Kabeyama-kun insisted that we go to the toilet before registration because we won't get to go before break."  
All of them facepalmed.  
"Of course, I was quick like usual, hehe." he added.  
"Alright, well let's get this day over with then, shall we?" Endou finished. "Let's make this day as fun as possible!"  
"Time flies past when you're having fun!" Midorikawa announced.

Although they were no longer at Raimon, lots of friends still remained with them. Tachimukai said that Yokato had Ryuuoka High School in the catchment area. The 'alien' orphans, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Saginuma, Segata, Nagumo and Suzuno, said that Ryuuoka was the best high school in Tokyo, so they were sent there. Fubuki couldn't go there because he lived in Hokkaido - way to far away. Touko's reason was because she lived in Nara and went to a private school. She was annoyed about that, but after reconsidering it, she preferred that to being homeschooled. Endou and the others also met some old seniors who went to Raimon that they recognised. Luckily, the ex-seniors took notice of them and didn't ignore them just because they were newbies. It was actually cool to say that they'd been at the same school as these champions.

 **-*Time Skip: 16:00*-**

Everyone was satisfied with the outcome of the day and were tired, but not too tired for a game of soccer! Never too tired for soccer after all they'd been through! They all applied for the soccer club when they got the chance. After applying, everyone managed to get in. Of course, being members of Inazuma Japan/Nihon got them in as fast as lightning. Handa got in because he was one of the original Raimon players. It was lucky that they were so well-known. It got them into so many things, positive and negative. They could be bullied because of jealousy, but nobody dared to tease someone who could defeat even the strongest goalkeeper back in middle school.

All of them filed into the club room and laid their eyes upon the lockers and fancy practice rooms. Then they examined the pitch. It had all the equipment they could dream for. They stopped and looked at the door as one of the older people entered.  
"Oh look, new members!" he whooped. "Cool!"  
Another person entered, examining the younger ones' faces, approving. He focuses on them. "Hello, kiddos! Are you those Inazuma Japan guys?"  
"Yes, we are." Endou responded.  
"Such a great fan of you myself!" the first person proclaimed. "You encouraged us to make a High School football team, and here you are!"  
The second one moved forward a step. "Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves! I'm Fenikkusu Tamon, the current captain of Ryuuoka's soccer-football club! We're kind of short on members, since all the players have gone to out of school clubs, and the younger people have gone back to Raimon. We're so glad you came!" (English dub name: Tom Phoenix)  
"And I am Isamu Takeshi, the ace striker of Ryuuoka at the moment." (English dub name: Karl Anderson)  
The boys grew to become impatient to get started with the club and play soccer, so they waited for the kantoku to enter...

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this? If you did, post a review or PM me what you thought. Remember - you can post a review even if you don't have a FanFiction account!**


	2. 2) The Coach of Ryuuoka!

**The High School FFI  
**

 _This story is about some of the main peeps going to High School. Takes place after the graduation, then after my story that is coming soon about the summer holidays._

 _I am moving up to high school myself when I am writing this story, so this is kinda easy for me to look in their perspective :D._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Remember, if you want to make a story with me, just PM me whenever you want! It's summer now, so I'm free most of the time. I'd be happy to write with anyone, no matter what they like. As Arion/Tenma says, 'things will work out somehow'!_

 ** _Tell me if you think I should do the English dub or not by PM or reviewing this chapter! Thank you for your recent reviews on my stories!_**

* * *

 **2 - The Coach of Ryuuoka! (** **Dragonhill)**

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" Nagumo yelled.

"Calm down mate." Suzuno patted him on the back.  
"He won't be long." Saginuma murmured. "Hopefully..."  
The coach still hadn't arrived and everyone looked like they were just about to drop off to sleep from boredom (with Fenikkusu and Takeshi keeping them awake) when the door opened again.  
"Ah, you must be the first years from Raimon and Inazuma National!" the man smiled.  
"We are, hai." Endou replied.  
"Welcome to the soccer club!" the man welcomed.  
He had a short moustache and beard, making him look smart. His hair was yellow blonde and he wore a tracksuit instead of the soccer kit or the school uniform. Everyone  
stared at him in awe.  
"I'm Nishigawa Kobe, Ryuuoka High School's kantoku." Nishigawa confirmed (English dub name: James Westside).  
"Finally!" Nagumo shouted.  
"Our kantoku is really good and comes up with awesome schedules." Fenikkusu explains. "You get used to them pretty easily. You guys will definitely get used to them because you're used to  
intense training from the FFI, aren't you?"  
"Hai." Endou nodded.  
"First, we'll introduce the others from the team." Nishigawa decided. Other people wearing the Ryuuoka red and green kit entered the room.  
"Watashi wa Yamada Arekkusu desu, a defender." one boy with black hair with two bangs introduced (English dub name: Alex Jones).  
"I am Takahashi Joji." another boy with short blue hair exclaimed (English Dub name: George McCusker). "I'm the main middofiruda. Yolo!"  
Everyone sweat dropped at his randomness.  
"And I'm Nakajima Akiyoshi, the main goalkeeper." a boy with silver side-swept hair announced (English dub name: Arran Cropper). "But I'm sure you'll surpass me, Endou."  
"Awesome!" The new people gasped. These were their new teammates!  
Nishigawa laughed. "Let's get some training in now, shall we?"  
"Yosh!" Everyone yelped.  
"After all, you have to do training at some point." Yamada added. "Otherwise, you'd never improve to be the best!"  
Nishigawa took them out to the outdoor soccer pitch.  
"We'll do stretches, then passing, then a match." he commanded. "We won't start the training schedule today, so enjoy!"

They did their stretches and passing within half an hour. There was half an hour left for the match. The teams were created (Endou, Handa, Ryuuji, Kazemaru and Segata vs Hiroto, Kabeyama, Nagumo, Suzuno and Tachimukai).  
"Why is Gouenji sitting out?" Endou enquired.  
"Because I already know his strengths, I want to see everyone else's." Nishigawa told him, unlike Coach Kudou, who would have kept it a secret for Endou to find out himself. Some things need to be explained, some things don't.  
Ryuuji passed to Zeke for kick off.  
"Segata-kun, pass!" Kazemaru called, sprinting out of position. Segata managed to successfully complete the long pass.  
"Excellent, Ryuuichirou-kun!" Nishigawa Kantoku bellowed.  
Segata smiled at the praise.  
"Over here, Kazemaru-kun!" Handa shouted. Kazemaru kicked the ball to Handa.  
"You're all moving up well!" Nishigawa grinned.  
"Out wide!" Segata yelled. Handa whacked it all the way up to Segata.  
"For the shot!" Ryuuji put his hand up. Segata did a touch to Ryuuji.  
"I've got this!" Kabeyama screeched. "The Mountain V4!"  
Ryuuji snatched the ball from the air, leaping up higher than The Mountain and grasped it between his feet.  
"Great attempt, Kabeyama!" Nishigawa Kantoku whooped.  
"Thanks for the cross!" Ryuuji suddenly got confident. Hiroto sensed this. He had not sensed this confidence on Ryuuji since Aliea Gakuen. "Don't worry, I'll score!" Ryuuji smirked.  
Everybody gasped at the power that Ryuuji built up when he howled, "Ryuu no Rocketto (Rocket Dragon)!"  
This hissatsu image had a green dragon twisting himself around a rocket and the rocket blasting off. Ryuuji high-fived Segata.  
"Ryuuji-kun..." Hiroto stared.  
"A n-new hissatsu?" Endou yelped. "Already? Congrats, Ryuuji-kun!"  
"Awesome shot, Midorikawa-kun!" Nishigawa Kantoku did a thumbs up to the midfielder.  
Another kick-off started, this time for Tachimukai's team. Hiroto did the kick off pass to Nagumo.  
"Over here, tulip!" Suzuno yelled. Nagumo laughed it off and passed. "Northern Impact V2!"  
"God Catch!" Endou screeched. He caught Suzuno's shot easily.  
"Heh." Suzuno huffed. "You only saved that one because you're Endou Mamoru and we had Tachimukai in goal.  
"Hey!" Tachimukai moaned. "Not my fault Endou-san has a better hissatsu!"  
"Game's finished!" Nishigawa cried. "Good work, minna!"

After training, Nishigawa Kantoku told the boys what he thought of them. Nishigawa said that they were all capable of many skills and were on top form of the level he'd expected.  
"I would expect nothing less from Inazuma Japan and Raimon players." the coach grinned. "But unfortunately we can't enter any tournaments in first year. Unless..."  
"Unless what?" Suzuno wondered.  
"Never mind." Nishigawa Kantoku sighed.

When they were dismissed, the boys were discussing the day.  
"Haruya totally failed at maths." Suzuno sniggered.  
"Did not!" Nagumo protested.  
"Did too!" Suzano argued.  
"And besides, I only failed because you were talking over the teacher and I couldn't hear!" Nagumo reasoned.  
"So you did totally fail at maths! You admit it yourself!" Suzuno giggled. Nagumo growled.  
"Calm down, guys." Ryuuji groaned. They were as loud ever with their arguing.  
"Anyway, what did you think about what Nishigawa Kantoku-san said about the tournament matters?" Gouenji asked.  
"Yeah, that was a bit strange." Endou pondered for a moment. "I wonder what he was going to say."

* * *

 **What was Kobe thinking? Will anyone else show off a new hissatsu? Will any hissatsu chains be used? And will any hissatsus evolve even further? As Ryuuji would say, the more the merrier! Find out in the next chapter, coming out this week!**


	3. 3) Tournament Revealed!

**The High School FFI**

 _This story is about some of the main peeps going to High School. Takes place after the graduation, then after my story that is coming soon about the summer holidays._

 _I am moving up to high school myself when I am writing this story, so this is kinda easy for me to look in their perspective :D._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Remember, if you want to make a story with me, just PM me whenever you want! It's summer now, so I'm free most of the time. I'd be happy to write with anyone, no matter what they like. As Tenma says, 'things will work out somehow'! Even if you have a totally different style to me, even if you're slow, even if you aren't comfortably with communicating with strangers. My quest is to make as many friends as possible to write stories with and have banter with!_

 _ **Tell me if you think I should do the English dub or not by PM or reviewing this chapter! Thank you for your recent reviews on my stories!**_

 _ **I have finally decided that from now on, I will only write the 'The High School FFI' fanfics with Japanese names until I get feedback saying that some English dub and IE DS game fans want the names translated for them instead of constantly checking the wiki.**_

* * *

 **3 - Tournament Revealed!**

Two terms later, the boys had their heads stuck in their work. Although they loved soccer-football, it was coming up to the exams season. That meant that they all had to study for as long and as hard as they could, so a few of them sometimes had to miss soccer practice.  
"Hey guys!" Fenikkusu welcomed when everyone came back to the soccer club.  
"Only nine players today?" Isamu sighed.  
"Guess so." the people who had arrived answered. The ones who had come were Endou (well of course, he's a soccer freak), Midorikawa, Suzuno, Nagumo, Hiroto and Gouenji. None of the older ones except Isamu, Fenikkusu and Takahashi had come either.  
"Well then, no matter the number, we must get started!" Nishigawa smiled cheerfully.  
"Hai!" Everyone shouted.

After practice, Nishigawa brought everyone to the sidelines.  
"Sugoi, minna!" he clapped while grinning at them. "Despite the studying you've been busy doing, you were amazing today!"  
"Arigatou." Everyone replied.  
"Well, I need to bring something to your attention. Gather around, minna."  
Everybody listened in.  
"Do you remember that tournament I mentioned at the beginning of the year?" Nishigawa questioned.  
"Eeeeehh?!" All of them squeaked. What Nishigawa Kantoku had said had been long lost in the back of their minds. Nishigawa had kept his thoughts to himself all that time.  
Nishigawa facepalmed. "None of you remember anything at all about this?"  
"Nope." Hiroto answered.  
"Not a clue." Gouenji added.  
"Well then… I'll explain." Nishigawa started. "It's… it's… kinda… y'know, that- that tournament. Yeah, that one."  
The boys sweatdropped.  
After a minute, Takahashi's face lit up. "Oh! I know the one you mean!"  
All at once, everyone leaned towards Takahashi…  
"That- that one!" …forgetting that he's the kind of person who shouts randomness all the time.  
Everybody fell anime-style.  
"What I actually meant was that…" Nishigawa had just found a piece of paper and as soon as his vision had adjusted to it, his eyes darted up and down (well of course, it's Japanese writing, duh) over the sheet frantically. "...Although the majority of you are only first years, because you're so good and we're short on members…"  
Nagumo tapped his foot. "…So?"  
"The head of the Inazuma Japan board would like to invite you to play for Japan in the High School FFI."  
" _What_?!" Everyone gasped.  
"Out of all of the teams?" Segata yelled.  
"Yes, so we are doing the exam tomorrow." Nishigawa explained.  
They nodded in excitement, with happy grins on their faces.  
"What about our exams?" Endou pointed out.  
"I'm sure once I've told the school, they'll let you take your exams in the holidays or something." Nishigawa concluded.  
They all agreed and parted ways to go home.

"Another exam. Ugh." Nagumo's face drooped suddenly.  
"We'll have time for exams in the holidays, like Nishigawa Kantoku said, instead of having never-ending exams all at once." Hiroto made him realise.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Nagumo sighed. "But no matter how hard I practice, I flare up and get all confused."  
"Give it some effort for once, Tulip-kun." Gazelle patted him on the back.  
"Snowflake-kun is so cheeky sometimes. He's getting on my nerves…" Nagumo muttered under his breath.  
"Come on, Nagumo-kun." Midorikawa strolled past him. "He's just creating some banter to start another one of those arguments with you."  
"Yeah, right." Nagumo sulked. "I need to plan revenge!"  
Midorikawa facepalmed. "Don't turn into Kogure, please."  
"Of course not. He's a right rascal." Nagumo started to cheer up.  
"Let's go home now, guys." Hiroto beckoned.  
"Hai." The 'aliens' hurried to catch up with Hiroto.  
"I'll get him for you." Midorikawa smirked. Then he started writing down plans to get revenge on Suzuno in a random notebook he had in his pocket for mathematical notes.  
"You sure you want to ruin that notebook?" Hiroto asked.  
"Yeah, it's fine." Midorikawa replied.  
"For a second-rank captain, Green-tea-ice-cream-kun's not half bad. Funny, too." Nagumo murmured.  
Midorikawa's pen stopped as he overheard this. He leaned over to Nagumo.  
"You're not bad either, Tulip-kun."  
Nagumo smiled at Midorikawa and ruffled his hair.

* * *

 **No, no, no, don't you dare! This is not what it looks like! It isn't Nagumo x Midorikawa at all (or Midorikawa being seme x Nagumo being uke, as it seems in this chapter)! If it was, the HiroMido fans would kill me. Then again, HiroMido is sometimes my rival ship, it depends on my mood.  
** " **Nagumo and I were never made to be paired!"  
"No way am I being shipped with him!"  
**" **It's simply friendship!"  
"He's not my type!"  
"I was just cheering him up!"  
"Go away, fans!"**

 **XD**

 **What did you think of that, then? They might get in to the High School FFI already!**

" **Could you stop calling us 'aliens' please?"  
"Nope."  
**" **Wow."**

 **LOL.**


	4. 4) This is it! The High School FFI!

**The High School FFI**

 _This story is about some of the main peeps going to High School. Takes place after the graduation, then after my story that is coming soon about the summer holidays._

 _I am moving up to high school myself when I am writing this story, so this is kinda easy for me to look in their perspective :D._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Remember, if you want to make a story with me, just PM me whenever you want! It's summer now, so I'm free most of the time. I'd be happy to write with anyone, no matter what they like. As Tenma says, 'things will work out somehow'! Even if you have a totally different style to me, even if you're slow, even if you aren't comfortably with communicating with strangers. My quest is to make as many friends as possible to write stories with and have banter with!_

 _ **Tell me if you think I should do the English dub or not by PM or reviewing this chapter! Thank you for your recent reviews on my stories!**_

* * *

 **4 - This is it! The High School FFI!**

When everyone got home, they trained as hard as they could for hours. Tomorrow was the day of the High School FFI V1 exam. Reina cheered the guys from (Sun Garden) on. Girls were still not allowed to be in the High School tournament, so she was happy to help them. She wanted to be a manager for Inazuma Japan, and she was allowed to be one, so she would be with them in all of their matches.

 **\- The Next Day -**

Everyone arrived at Ryuuoka on time - except for Gouenji and Endou of course. Luckily, they were in time for the match. There were some familiar faces from Inazuma Japan, Aliea Gakuen and some Nationals tournament teams, like Zeus Jr. High for example, except this time everyone was in a High School. Also, there were many people they didn't know. Everyone chatted in groups, updating them on their school. Then Nishigawa Kantoku came in.  
"Attention!"  
Everyone looked towards Nishigawa Kantoku.  
"I see you are all here. Have you got your kits on underneath your coats?"  
"Hai, Kantoku!" Everyone looked ecstatic with their new blue and white kits on. (every Inazuma Japan kit has been blue and white, if you didn't notice).  
"Good. Therefore, the match will now start!" he announced. "There are sixteen places in the team, as usual. The captains are..." Everyone gasped. "Isamu Takeshi and Endou Mamoru!"

This was the team set-up for the exam:  
Team A  
Formation 4-4-2  
GK - Nakajima Akiyoshi (OC)  
DF - Yamada Arekkusu (OC)  
DF - Kogure Yuuya  
DF - Kazemaru Ichirouta  
DF - Handa Shinichi  
MF - Hideyoshi Hiro (OC)  
MF - Takahashi Joji (OC)  
MF - Kidou Yuuto  
MF - Midorikawa Ryuuji  
ST - Utsunomiya Toramaru  
ST - Gouenji Shuuya

Team B  
Formation 4-2-2-2  
GK - Endou Mamoru  
DF - Segata Ryuuichirou  
DF - Saginuma Osamu  
DF - Fujimoto Tsuneo (OC)  
DF - Isamu Takeshi (OC)  
DMF - Tachimukai Yuuki  
DMF - Hijikata Raiden  
AMF - Suzuno Fuusuke  
AMF - Nagumo Haruya  
ST - Kiyama Hiroto  
ST - Fubuki Shirou

The match started immediately and everyone tried their best. It was a brilliant match with all the final versions of all the hissatsus. Everybody had a good time, yet tried their best at the same time. The teams challenged each other as much as they could. At half time, it was 2-3 to Inazuma Japan A, which was lead by Isamu. In the end, at full time, it was a complete turnaround at 4-5 to Inazuma Japan B, which was Endou's team. The first goal was scored by Suzuno and Nagumo on team B. Then team B continued to dominate when the second goal was scored by Fubuki and Hiroto with The Birth, an assist by Hijikata. Team A finally got a goal in past Endou when Midorikawa scored with his new evolved version of Astro Break, Astro Break Remastered. Toramaru and Gouenji made an equaliser with Shin Tiger Storm. Later on, Fubuki added to team B's score with Wolf Legend G3. When his team attacked, it only took a few minutes for Someoka to move up the field and shoot Wyvern Crash V6 to make another goal for team A. Soon enough, Endou's team broke the tie when Takahashi used his move Pixel Blast. The people from Raimon were astonished by this move, which they had never seen before. Another shot went for team B when Hiroto and Fubuki used The Birth again. Team A was about to catch up when Midorikawa and Kidou shot Dual Shot by practicing a shot that was already made, then Gouenji was about to shoot Shin Bakuretsu Screw Remastered, which would have been very powerful if the whistle hadn't blown. Nobody regretted anything after the match, even Gouenji, who realised that he would never had had time to shoot that shot, and it would have taken most of his power out of him. They all stood in silence, hearts beating, ready to listen to who got into the High School FFI V1.  
"I will now announce the players of Inazuma Japan. There are sixteen places, like the Junior High School FFI." Nishigawa explained.  
"Fujimoto Tsuneo."  
"Hai!"  
"Kidou Yuuto."  
"Hai!"  
"Gouenji Shuuya."  
"Hai!"  
"Fubuki Shirou, Kiyama Hiroto, Suzuno Fuusuke."  
"Hai!"  
"Endou Mamoru."  
"Hai!"  
"Kazemaru Ichirouta, Isamu Takeshi."  
"Hai!"  
"Takahashi Joji, Nakajima Akiyoshi, Hijikata Raiden."  
"Hai!"  
"Handa Shinichi, Midorikawa Ryuuji."  
"Hai!"  
"I got in this time!" Handa squeaked subtly.  
"Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou."  
"Hai!"  
"The final two people are-"  
Everyone who hadn't been called were shivering like mad.  
"Tachimukai Yuuki and Nagumo Haruya."  
"Hai!" Tachimukai and Nagumo shouted excitedly.  
"The managers will be Kino Aki, Yagami Reina and Zaizen Touko." Nishigawa Kantoku added.  
"Endou-kun!" Aki beamed.  
"Alright! I'll help Aki with the food and stuff. Then I'll be able to watch Hiro-kun and Mido-kun, too!"  
"Awesome!" Touko yelled. "This will be so cool to watch!"  
"Aren't you going to help us with the food?" Aki wondered.  
"Nah, I'm rubbish at that stuff, I'll just watch. If you want help, I'd ask Rika-chan if I were you." Touko replied.  
"Isamu-kun will be the captain. That is all." Nishigawa closed with a smile. "We will look at the match draw tomorrow."  
"You're not the captain for once." Gouenji stated.  
"Yeah, but Isamu-senpai is a really good captain, though, daro?" then Endou grinned. "Liocott again, huh? Maybe we'll meet Rococo again."  
"He was awesome!" Tachimukai's eyes sparkled.  
"Too bad I never got to meet him." Midorikawa sighed.  
"Me neither." Handa frowned.  
"Well you might meet him this time!" Endou excited them.  
"I'll stay in for the whole tournament this time, and I'll be more careful, yet stronger!" Midorikawa promised, putting a clenched fist on his heart.  
"I won't lose either!" Handa yelled.  
"Then that's that." Gouenji remarked. "We're flying tomorrow, and we need stronger techniques!"  
"Let's get practicing then, shall we?" Isamu added, walking over to the boys.  
"Hai!" they agreed.

* * *

 **Saa, a new Inazuma Japan has been created! Many of the characters that everyone wants to be in the team are in the team, so that is awesome! What team to they play first? Do they meet up with old rivals? Find out in the next "episode", "5 - The HS FFI Match Draw!"**


End file.
